Rev 22:20
by azedume
Summary: Ele venderia a alma para visitar aquelas coxas (o inferno) de novo se ainda tivesse uma.


**UA, +18, blasfêmia (dependendo do ponto de vista).**

* * *

**Rev. 22:20**

**–**

He who testifies to these things says, "Yes, I am coming soon."

Amen. Come, Lord Jesus.

Como uma boa italiana, se ajoelhava na casa de Deus, fazia o sinal da cruz. Beata. Carregava consigo o crucifixo, símbolo do Senhor. Em baixo do véu escondia a boca pintada de vermelho. E sua boca em vermelho significava mais do que vaidade. Era a marca, a prova pessoal de sua existência. Porque suas coxas grossas, torneadas, e suas curvas perfeitamente moldadas por Deus não eram o suficiente para que ela se sentisse existente.

Porque viver para Deus era o banal.

O comum. E não se contentava em existir por existir. Por isso vivia em pecado. Por isso pintava os lábios em vermelho. Porque viver em pecado é fugir do que é banal. Não que estivesse fugindo de Deus. Sua existência era plena se pintasse a boca, e então podia tratar Deus e o Diabo como amigos íntimos que conversam num bar à luz baixa, tomando uma dose de licor. Ela podia viver em pecado e existir em plenitude. Ela podia ser a dona do mundo. Mas não queria ser a dona do que todos partilham. Não. Não se contentava em ser dona do que todos têm por propriedade. Não mesmo. Não se contentava em ser dona das coisas do Diabo, queria ter também o que era de Deus. Por isso ia à igreja. Passou muito tempo apenas observando-o. Ele exalava pureza. Seus olhos transmitiam paz. Seus cabelos loiros só o deixavam mais próximo das figuras dos anjos na capela.

Um anjo de Deus.

Ele devia ser um anjo. Com seus movimentos graciosos, retocando uma pintura no interior do templo. A-a-r-o-n. Repetiu algumas vezes o nome estrangeiro, reparando o som que sua garganta produzia, e sentindo o peito acelerar só por repetir esse nome em voz baixa. Os pais pobres devem ter ouvido o nome em alguma novela americana e o batizaram assim. Tomou coragem para fazer contato com uma realidade completamente diferente. Tomou coragem para encarar aqueles olhos azuis, inocentes, que talvez tivessem desintegrado-a, se ela não estivesse embaixo de seu véu. Se não estivesse fantasiada de beata. Andou seu andar mais sensual, usou seu tom de voz mais voluptuoso.

Ele a tratou como uma mulher qualquer.

Ele a tratou como qualquer carola que freqüentava a missa aos domingos, buscando salvação para a alma. Ele não a tratou como uma mulher plena, existente. Não a tratou como a dona do mundo. Não se sentia mais tão plena assim. Nos encontros seguintes, santificados os domingos, mostrou interesse pela arte do rapaz. Tornaram-se freqüentes as conversas após a missa, e ela se contentava com aquela proximidade ainda que tão distante, ainda que tão solene. E ele apenas sorria de forma doce. Mas ela estava protegida atrás de seu véu. Sentia-se humilhada. O véu que lhe protegia da santidade, fazia contida a sua humilhação. Ele não reverenciava suas coxas, nem os movimentos que faziam os seus flancos ao caminhar. E se sentia odiada por ser sempre ofuscada por aquela pureza eminente, sem nunca poder mostrar seus lábios rubros. Porque ela sabia que, quando ele lhe visse a boca, ela seria não apenas a dona do mundo, mas também do anjo de Deus. Os meses se passaram, até que veio o inverno rigoroso, e os fiéis começaram a faltar às missas. Mas ela nunca deixou de ir um domingo sequer. Com o tempo, conseguiu arrancar pequenos fatos, tão banais para ele (inda que secretos), mas tesouros para ela. Descobriu que Aaron queria, acima de tudo, se formar em artes. Desejo contido pelo sonho dos pais de ter um filho na casa de Deus, dado o fato que a filha caçula fugira do convento com um estrangeiro pobre feito a fome. Só nesse instante ela pôde vislumbrar uma diferenciação no olhar dele.

Era triste.

Era triste estar cada vez mais longe da arte, cada vez mais próximo de Deus. Um anjo que foge de Deus. Descobriu a fraqueza do provável futuro-padre. Foi para casa retocar a maquiagem, para deixar os lábios nunca antes tão rubros quanto agora.

Novamente existia.

Existia uma esperança nunca sentida antes – porque nunca houvera a necessidade de ter esperança. Porque donos do mundo podem ter tudo do mundo. Mas ela tinha esperança que teria também as coisas de Deus. Começou devagar, cultivando o desejo já semeado no peito de seu anjo. Indagava-o sobre seus artistas e vertentes favoritos. Fingiu interesse e surpresa ao saber que o barroco e Caravaggio deixavam-no saturado, e que Renoir, Monet e seu impressionismo o seduziam. "_Eu posso levá-lo ao jardim de Monet_" ela disse. E sorriu por debaixo do véu. Sorriu porque ela começava a corromper o anjo de Deus naquele instante. Nunca viu tanta obsessão num olhar. Nunca contemplou tanta paixão restringida numa voz gaguejante. Ela sabia que ele não podia aceitar, e se divertiu nisso. Mas a isca já havia sido lançada e fisgada. Aaron queria diminuir o espaço que havia entre eles. Mesmo que ela dançasse para longe, para que ele a seguisse, levando-o para o caminho o qual ela percorresse. Ela era o Diabo seduzindo um anjo do Senhor. "_Vem_" ela estendeu a mão, levando-o ao mais alto dos montes, e mostrou toda a glória do mundo.

"_Tudo isto te darei, se prostrado, me adorares._"

Ela levantou seu véu, apenas para fazer o anjo se apaixonar pelo vermelho de sua boca, pelo vermelho do pecado.

E ele caiu.

Se entregou. E ela estava lá para segurá-lo, quando chegou ao inferno. Cedeu a todos os toques daquela mulher. Não sabia se o que ardia no peito era o prazer ou a culpa. Talvez o prazer ardesse entre as pernas, no pau rijo, adornado pelo vermelho daquela boca inescrupulosa. Talvez a culpa ardesse nos olhos, encarando o corpo voluptuoso daquela mulher. E adorava-a. Porque ele sabia que faria qualquer coisa para visitar o ardor daquelas coxas – para visitar o inferno mais uma vez.

E ele rezava para ficar entre aquelas coxas um pouco mais,  
por mais imundo que estivesse.

E, por mais imundo que estivesse, ele choraria na vontade de beijar aqueles seios outra vez. Para foder aquela boceta outra vez. Sim, ele visitaria o inferno quantas vezes fossem necessárias, fugiria de Deus sempre que preciso, apenas para estar entre as coxas dela novamente. Mas Pandora aprendeu essas coisas com o Diabo, que vem apenas para derruir. Ela o seduziu por capricho. Para sentir-se viva, para tomar o que era de Deus para si. E ela o tornou o seu deus durante aqueles instantes. Mas ela deixou seu deus sobre aquela cama. E foi embora. Porque uma alma maculada não mais interessa ao Diabo. Ele vendeu a alma por um vermelho que desconhecia, e venderia de novo para voltar para os braços dela. Se ainda tivesse uma alma.

Uma pena, morreu sem visitar o jardim de Monet.

* * *

**Se Deus existe, ele dá licença poética pras pessoas escreverem essas coisas?**  
**O trocadilho "coming" só faz sentido se você for um pervertido que lê putaria em inglês. **

**Eu continuo exagerando nas palavras.**


End file.
